


Continúa

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Después de la guerra civil, todos tienen que continuar sus vidas.Tony está lleno de dudas y Steve no va a volver. ¿Cómo puede seguir sin él? ¿Es posible que un chico de Queens sea la respuesta?





	Continúa

— Tony, deja de esconderte.

El aludido miró con su mejor cara de inocente a Pepper mientras ésta entraba por la puerta de su despacho.

— No me escondo, lo mantengo interesante para ti —se defendió con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Ya —murmuró sin creerle— Supongo que entonces no tiene nada que ver con que Parker esté sentando en la sala jugando con Visión.

Tony se recostó en su sillón fingiendo indiferencia, resguardando dentro suyo la agitación que le provocaban esas palabras. Y es que él sabía que estaba mal. Él sabía que era demasiado degenerado, incluso para alguien con su reputación. Por eso mantenía distancia, por eso había levantado tantas murallas como era posible sin lastimar al chico.

— No sabía que estaba aquí —respondió vagamente, intentando mantener el rostro inocuo— Suele entrar por mis ventanas o romper alguna lámpara para avisarme de su presencia.  
— ¿Tú crees que me voy a tragar eso? —le preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente.  
— ¿Puede ser? —suspiró haciendo un mohín esperanzado.  
No quería debates al respecto, no quería tener que seguir dando explicaciones o excusas.  
— Vamos Stark, no me subestimes.  
— Para eso ya tienes marido, cierto —le guiñó un ojo divertido pero ella movió la mano restándole importancia a su comentario.  
— Correcto —corroboró sin inmutarse, anulando de paso su diversión y sus planes— Habla conmigo Tony.   
— No hay nada que hablar Pepper —se quejó intentando omitir la molestia que le causaba su suplicante tono.

 

Y es que él se negaba a ponerle palabras a aquella locura. No, de ninguna manera. Era demencial. Tony ya había asumido que no podía evitar sentir, no podía evitar desear, pero mierda, era un adulto —todo lo parecido a uno que Tony pudiera aspirar a ser— él decidía que hacía y que no hacía.

Él no era un conjunto de hormonas descarriadas. Era el jodido Iron Man, con un coeficiente intelectual que humillaba a todo el que le pusieran enfrente, no un crío y había tomado su decisión al respecto.

  
— Vamos Tony, ¿por qué te sigues negando? —le reprocho sirviéndose un whisky.

  
Suspiró pesadamente observándola molesto. ¿Cuándo el mundo había cambiado tanto que él (él de entre todo la población) era el único capaz de pensar con lógica?

  
— Pepper, tiene la edad justa para ser mi hijo —estaba cansado de sostener aquella conversación. James lo había atosigado a preguntas, y casi le saca el otro ojo a Fury cuando tuvo el descaro de preguntarle lo mismo.

¿Desde cuándo les importaba un carajo su vida a los demás?

  
— No me había dado cuenta que te interesaba la paternidad —murmuró maliciosamente con una chispa astuta en la mirada— Quizás me precipite al darme por vencida cuando Rogers apareció.

  
Tony le dirigió una mirada envenenada y se paró a servirse un whisky, visto que ella no se dignó a darle uno. Ya casi no tomaba, de verdad, pero esa charla le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Conocía de sobra a su socia como para saber que aquello iba para rato.

  
Esperó a que el líquido quemara su garganta para abrir el grifo de sentimientos que lo avasallaban cuando el nombre de Rogers, era mencionado.

  
Por suerte o desgracia, Tony ya no sabía, el dolor no lo desarmaba como antes. Había mutado a ser un golpe sordo al fondo de su pecho. Como el síndrome de un miembro faltante, había momentos del día donde si pensaba en eso, le dolía; caso contrario ya no molestaba. Había pasado un año desde que Steve y el resto de sus amigos se habían ido, un largo y tedioso año.

  
Su vista se perdió por las impolutas vistas de la torre mientras los recuerdos y las voces lejanas acariciaron la superficie de sus pensamientos. Un año, tanto tiempo y al mismo tiempo tan poco. Parecía ayer cuando allí vivían todos, cuando allí fueron una familia.

  
Como era un masoquista había vuelto, vivía allí. Para recordarse lo que perdió, para ver exactamente qué era lo que ya no iba a recuperar. Pepper había insistido en que se mudara, que abandonara la Sede, pero secretamente esperó que Steve volviera. Que alguno volviera, en realidad.

  
Nadie lo hizo.

  
— Tony —lo llamó suavemente su amiga y se giró mirándola, hizo una mueca de desagrado y soltó un suspiro cansado. No iba a dejarlo.  
— ¿A tí no te parece que tiene edad para ser tu hijo? —le preguntó evitando que sacará a colación cualquier tema del pasado.

  
Le había, literalmente hablando, tomado demasiado dejar eso donde pertenecía, atrás y enterrado.

  
— Sí, pero yo sí quiero tener hijos. —aclaró divertida— No me parecía que tú lo quisieras.  
— Es una locura, es un chico. —refunfuñó empecinado— ¿Por qué te importa?  
— Vamos Tony, me parte el corazón. —sonrió maternalmente y dudó si era un reflejo por él o por el niño— Te mira como si... si fueras su héroe.  
— Informe de última hora, encanto, soy Iron Man, todos me miran así.  
— Muy gracioso, sabes lo que quiero decir. —dijo lanzándole una mirada coqueta— Se muere por ti.  
— Él y la otra mitad del globo —gruñó por lo bajo mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

  
No se podía estar sentado, pero caminar por su despacho tampoco era práctico si pretendía tener una discusión. Ese tema lo ponía ansioso y a la defensiva, deseaba que todos dejaran de intentar meterle por los ojos al niño. Suficiente trabajo hacía por su cuenta el mocoso con ese traje que le dió.

  
Por lo visto, a nadie parecía interesarle enredarlo con otra persona que no fuera ese condenado niño y de alguna extraña y bizarra forma, era él el único que notaba que eso estaba mal. Con un movimiento de su mano activó las pantallas del escritorio e imágenes de diferentes ángulos de la sala llenaron su vista.

  
Parker y Visión estaban en el sillón con dos mandos inalámbricos. Quedaba claro que Visión no terminaba de entender qué hacer con el suyo y Rhody se aprovechaba de eso. Peter estaba haciendo equipo con Visión y reprimió una carcajada cuando el chico empezó a lloriquear porque Visión había vuelto a matar a su propio personaje ya que era el terrorista.

  
— Te hace reír —dijo Pepper a su espalda sobresaltandolo— Eso es lo que lo diferencia de la otra mitad del globo, Stark.  
— Eso es solo porque es un mocoso Pepper —sabía que negar lo evidente no tenía sentido.

  
Parker era ocurrente, tenía la juventud encima y con ella su idiotez, pero Tony no era injusto, el chico se defendía bien. Quería hacer grandes cosas, solo le faltaba usar más su cabeza. Meterse en tantos problemas desde chico no iba a forjarle una buena reputación y él no quería eso para su pupilo. Con solo dieciocho años todavía le quedaba mucho por recorrer y si hacía las cosas bien... quizás nunca pasaría lo que él.

  
— Me da igual Tony —Pepper amplió la imagen de la cámara que enfocaba justo donde el chico estaba sentado riendo— Logra llegar a ti.  
— No de esa forma —masculló alejando la vista con cada vez menos excusas.

  
Bien, Tony podía reconocerlo, el chico estaba bien. Bueno bien... más que bien. Era impresionante. No solo su cuerpo, su fuerza y esa elasticidad; factor que más veces de las que era correcto había dejado su mente en jaque. Literalmente un día viéndolo colgar del techo de su cuarto sobre la cama fastidiando a Rhodes había tenido que salir huyendo cuando el mocoso —ajeno a la obscenidad de sus movimientos— enredó las piernas en la telaraña y se empezó a balancear.  
Desgraciadamente no era eso lo que más nervioso lo ponía. No, Tony había visto muchos rostros hermosos y cuerpos fibrosos en su vida, ejemplo el suyo cada mañana. Lo que se había filtrado por sus defensas era su risa, sus monerias. No tenía idea cómo mierda había podido pasar, pero cada vez que estaba con el chico se olvidaba de su dolor.

  
— ¿Es por Steve? —preguntó Pepper sacandolo con violencia de sus pensamientos— ¡Habla conmigo Stark! Habla o te juro que voy a traer a Peter aquí y voy a decirle una que otra cosa que seguro preferirías callarte.  
— Bien. ¡Bien! —la cortó molesto.

  
Apagó las pantallas antes de volver a tomar asiento. Con un poco de suerte esa sería la última vez que lo molestaran.

  
— Últimamente, me puse a pensar que el chico es muy parecido a mi...  
— Eso es una obviedad Tony.

  
Le dirigió una mirada significativa y ella cerró la boca poniéndose colorada al ver que lo interrumpió inecesariamente.

  
— Decía. Como lo veo tan parecido a mí, eh.. bueno, creo que si Steve estuviera por aquí, nosotros... él sin dudas hubiera... Ya sabes, como Parker está solo... No digo con esto que habría aceptado, pero él me habría obligado...  
— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que lo hubieras adoptado Anthony? —se removió incómodo en su asiento al escuchar la incredulidad con la que habló.  
— Creo que Steve hubiese insistido en ello, si.  
— ¿Lo ves como un hijo? —esta vez todo rastro de burla y diversión habían pasado al olvido.  
— No, definitivamente no lo veo como un hijo.

  
Pepper se lo quedó mirando estudiando sus palabras. La verdad esperaba que ella diera con una posible solución a todo el lío mental que tenía, porque ya no lo soportaba más. Estaba hasta los dientes de sentirse una mierda, ni siquiera le había puesto una mano encima al chico. Mantenía una distancia prudencial de Parker y aún así se sentía un degenerado. Si por lo menos lo hubiera tocado, bueno esa sería otra circunstancia. Pero cada vez el chico se le acercaba, se mantenía lo más firme que podía y cuando veía que hacía alguna idiotez, ejemplos intentar abrazarlo, toquetearlo (porque el chico tenía un serio, serio problema con toquetear a las personas) él ponía una excusa y se refugiaba en su taller.

Cuando Parker bajaba con el pretexto de querer hacer alguna modificación en su traje Tony prácticamente lo tenía que expulsar de allí.  
Era bueno y humanitario, pero no un jodido iceberg, y ese chico medio desvestido, con él, en su taller y solos significaba una cosa: PROBLEMAS. Unos que, no es que no pudiera afrontar porque podía y de sobra, pero joder estaba mal. Era muy chico. Su mente se lo recordaba, le ponía el cruel contraste de Steve. Cuando su determinación flaqueaba y se quedaba observandolo unos instantes de más, automáticamente su mente conjuraba la estampa del Capitán y hasta ahí llegaba su calentón.

  
— Creo que ya sé qué paso —la voz de Pepper lo trajo del fondo de sus pensamientos y no supo si agradecer o enojarse más— Mira, creo que tú ves dos posibilidades en Peter: lo que pudo ser y lo que no pudo ser. Tú eres consciente que Rogers lo hubiera adoptado y por extensión tú también, pero Steve se fue antes de que eso fuera una opción y nunca tuviste que verlo como un hijo, por lo que mientras te cerrabas en tu... —la vio dudar buscando la palabra adecuada y sonrió con tristeza.  
Sabía que intentaba no tocarle el orgullo mencionando su penoso estado cuando todo se fue al carajo. Ella lo tomó muy personal, tanto que cualquiera creería Steve la traicionó a ella y no a él.  
— Dolor, Pepper, lo puedes decir —la animó determinando a no esconderse en esa estúpida palabra.  
Estaba en comunión con él mismo. Su vida se había ido a la mierda, tenía derecho a sentir dolor y lo verdaderamente importante fue que se recuperó limpiamente. Siguió con su vida y un buen dia ya no miró hacia atrás.

  
Los suaves ojos azules refulgieron, sabía que ella no había perdonado. Después de todo, él la había dejado por Steve. Su amiga entendió que se enamoró, que lo que Steve había despertado en él, era algo que directamente no sabía que existía en su interior. Y ella —como la increíble mujer que era— lo aceptó. Por eso había sido demasiado ver que Steve se había ido sin más. Intentó que entendiera que no había sido tan así, pero jamás quiso oírlo.

  
— En tu dolor —escupió molesta— Peter estuvo por aquí, como un amigo, no como un hijo y tú nunca te apegaste a él como tal. No puedes forzarte a verlo como un hijo Tony. Eso tienes que sentirlo. Reitero, ¿lo sientes?

  
No necesitaba pensarlo. Ya lo había hecho. No, la verdad es que no. Lo quería y se preocupaba por él, pero así como con Rhodes y a este no lo quería como un hijo. Al mismo tiempo, cuando James se sacaba la armadura, a él no se le iban los ojos, no se preocupaba el doble cada vez que salían en una misión. Solo por alguien había sentido algo parecido, mucho más amplificado, pero había nacido de la misma forma. Una molestia en el fondo de su estómago. Una preocupación constante sin sentido o lógica, visto que ambos eran más fuertes que él.

  
— No. No lo veo como un hijo. —reconoció algo mareado, cerrando los ojos.  
— ¿Por qué sigues negandote? —volvió a preguntar Pepper suavemente en su oído.  
— No sé —Tony de verdad ya no tenía una respuesta.  
— Sabes que es ideal para ti. —su voz se había vuelto un murmullo frágil que le perforada la razón— Tú necesitas a alguien divertido, que te haga reír. Irresponsable como tú, que te permita cuidarlo y encauzar tu vida, pero sin volverla monótona. Alguien que sea inteligente, con el que puedas hablar sin tener que hacerle dibujitos. Y vamos, Anthony Stark no puede hacerlo de otra forma, siempre sale en las primeras planas por sus escandalosas relaciones. Ésta es una que no tienes que esconder. Él tiene una doble identidad, Peter Parker no tiene de qué esconderse.

  
Tony abrió los ojos cuando los ruidos de gritos y risas invadieron el despacho. Por la puerta entraba el dichoso chico Parker, cargando en sus brazos a Visión.

  
— ¡Les presento al Rey de la Wii! —exclamaba entre risas.

  
Estudió la cara de Visión y Tony pensó en la última vez que había visto a su compañero tan tranquilo y feliz, sin dudas fue antes de que Wanda se fuera. Volvió los ojos al chico que seguía agitando sobre sus brazos el macizo cuerpo y escucho la silla de ruedas de Rhody entrar.

  
— Eres un tramposo chico, suéltalo. —vio la brillante sonrisa en la cara de su amigo y supo que de enojado no tenía nada.

  
Mientras los tres se peleaban ante sus ojos, Pepper susurró en su oído una última vez antes de alejarse de él y caminar en dirección a los tres chiquilines que se bufaban unos a otros parados en su despacho.

  
— ¿Sabes que es bueno para todos no? —musitó antes de dejarlo solo enredado en sus pensamientos.

  
Tony los admiró un rato más, una parte de él sabía que sí se alejaba, como si quemará, del chico era porque no quería dejar atrás a Steve. Pero Steve no volvió, no lo llamó.

  
Él era el traicionado, era él el enojado y aún así, había esperado su llamado para su cumpleaños, se había pasado todo el día con el celular que le mandó en el bolsillo. Esperando un mensaje, un llamado. Lo que fuera. Si hubiera sido a la inversa, él lo habría hecho, pero eso no pasó.

  
Estudió el semblante de Peter que seguía cargando a Visión como si no pesara más que un nene de cinco años. Era muy chico, pero Tony sabía que no por eso un inmaduro total, él no era demasiado maduro que digamos si iba a ser honesto y no era justo con Peter usar esa carta cuando él dejaba bastante que desear en ese campo.  
Peter giró la cabeza y sus ojos se conectaron haciendo que su risueña expresión se volviera un poco más intensa, necesitada. Tony sabía que el chico no tenía idea de lo que pedía, pero al parecer, Peter también era consciente de ese hecho y no le importa un carajo arriesgarse.

  
Se levantó del sillón y cuando se paró se sintió un poco más ligero.

  
Con una mirada exasperada caminó hacia el supuesto grupo de adultos y empezó a impartir orden.

  
— Niño, baja a Visión, lo parece pero no es un peluche gigante —puso los ojos en blanco— Rhodes, ¿en serio dejaste que te vencieran? Das lastima. Voy a tener que ir a esa sala y demostrarles a ustedes lo que es un campeón.  
— ¿Va a venir a jugar con nosotros, señor Stark? —dijo Peter brotando esperanza por sus inmensos ojos morrones.  
— Sí, niño —dijo desplegando su sonrisa— voy a _jugar_ contigo.

  
La cara del chico se volvió escarlata y su boca se abrió ligeramente cuando después de unos segundos entendió el doble juego en sus palabras. Un cosquilleo intenso se elevó por su abdomen y una corriente de energía estalló contra sus venas al ver las pupilas de Peter dilatarse, casi devorandolo con la mirada. Anthony Stark estaba de vuelta.


End file.
